Nyomblangin?
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Ada masalah ni ichigo n Hitsugaya. Chapter 4 UPDATE.
1. Nyomblangin?

Huuuuuaaaa....* gila mode on*

Another HitsuHina fic....

Abiz diriku suka dengan HitsuHina....

Karena HItsuHina iz the bezt... (gomen HitsuKarin Fans)

Yosh...

Arigatou gozaimasu buat senpai-senpai sekalian yang telah mendukung saya.....

Mungkin di Fic ini tidak ada lagi yang namanya kesalahan....

Disclaimer : Bleach punya saya? Bleach mah punya Kubo-senpai....

Pairing : HitsuHina

Title : Nyomblangin ? ? ? ?

Pagi itu di Karakura High School telah di umumkan bahwa akan di adakan ujian bulanan. GILA??? Seminggu penuh ujian????? Dan seperti biasanya Ichigo dan kawan-kawan ber stress-stress ria. Tapi tidak untuk lelaki yang satu ini. Dia yang paling pintar diantara mereka. Lelaki rambut putih. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Saat itu juga Ichigo CS menemui Toshiro. Anehnya, orang yang bernama Toshiro itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Renji dan Hisagi mencarinya di kantin, Ishida dan Kira mencarinya di toilet Laki-laki (masa toilet cewek), Ichigo sendiri mencarinya di lantai paling atas. Alhasil toshiro di temukan (macem harta karun aja) di lantai atas. Cuma dia melihat seseorang dari atas.

"Hoi, Toshiro!!!" sapa Ichigo mengagetkan Hitsugaya. Hanya saja Hitsugaya memberi isyarat diam.

"Sssstt!!!" katanya seraya mengembalikan pandangannya ke objek yang dia lihat tadi.

"Ngapain lu?" tanya Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan melihat yang dilihat Hitsugaya. Keningnya berkerut, merasa familiar dengan apa yang dilihat Hitsugaya. Dan ternyata...

"Itu kan Rangiku??? Sekelas ma kita? Kok malah lo lihatin??? Lo sukak ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil nyengir setan.

" Bego amat sih. Bukan dia, tapi orang yang ada di samping Kuchiki. Ya, yang ditengah-tengah Kuchiki ma Matsumoto. Cewe yang pake sanggul merah" jawab Hitsugaya dengan wajah blushing.

"Itukan... Momo?" kata Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya dengan tatapan begonya. Lalu melihat ke arah Momo lagi.

"Hmm... Andai aku tahu nama lengkapnya." Kata Hitsugaya lagi semakin membuat cengir Ichigo melebihi Shirosaki.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu nama lengkapnya?" tanya Ichigo di iringi anggukan Hitsugaya

"Baiklah... nama lengkap dia itu Kurosaki Momo, umur 15 tahun, lahir 3 Juni. Dia baru kelas 1 sma. Adik kelas kita." Jelas Ichigo membuat Hitsugaya terkejut batin. Ichigo hanya nyengir melulu.

"Kaget kan?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Jadi, dia adek lo yang lu bilang ntuh? yang baru datang dari Rukongai?" tanya Hitsugaya di iringi anggukan Ichigo.

"Lu mau di comblangin ama adek gue?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Otomatis Hitsugaya langsung semerah tomat. Tapi dia perlahan mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu bantuanmu, Kurosaki. Karena banyak yang menyukaiku. Mungkin adikmu termasuk salah satunya. Jadi aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tenang saj, aku takan menyakitinya. Asal kau percaya padaku." Kata Hitsugaya enteng. Ichigo hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku sekarang butuh bantuanmu. Sebentar lagi akan ujian bulanan. Gue dan yang lain mau minta tolong ma lu supaya ajarin kami." Jelas Ichigo

"Males ah, cari aja pria lain" kata Hitsugaya lalu jalan menjauhi Ichigo. Sementara ichigo, merasa ditolak, kali ini dia mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Ngerjainnya di rumah gue. Ada Momo lho... secara gue ma dia serumah.." ucap Ichigo sambil besiul dan tersenyum ala Ichimaru. Alhasil, Histugaya yang tadinya udah jauh, secepat kilat mendekati Ichigo.

"Ntar jam 2 semua harus udah pada ngumpul. Trus lo bawa tugas yang menurut lho sulit." Kata Hiotsugaya lalu pergi menjauh. Ichigo Cuma nyengir.(ni anak kerjanya nyengir aja yah).

Waktu yang telah di tentukan sudah tiba. Semua udah pada ngumpul. Ichigo pun datang dengan segudang buku di tangannya. Otomatis membuat semua yang ada di situ membelalakkan matanya.

"Woy, buat apaan ntoh buku? Banyak amat!" tanya Kira yang dari tadi geleng-geleng dengarin lagu pake headset.

"Neh semua yang mao di pelajari, secara kita satu minggu ujian nya." Terang Ichigo yang udah amu mati bawa tuh buku berat banget.

"Ckckckck... kalo sebanyak ini mah, professor pun ga sanggup ngajarinnya selama seminggu. Lagian ga semua yang di pelajari masuk ujian." Jawab Hisagi. Saat mereka berdebat dengan waktu yang cukup lama, merasa pusing Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar Ichigo dan menuju dapur. Tapi..

Ting..nung...

Seseorang memencet bell. Karena dia yang paling dekat dia membukakan pintu dan melihat seorang wanita di luar.

"Um..ano.. kau siapa?" tanya wanita itu. Kurosaki Momo. Otomatis Hitsugaya langsung deg-deg-ser melihat Momo secara langsung.

"Halo... kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Momo ulang. Hitsugaya berhenti dari lamunannya dan mulai mengingat pertanyaan Momo tadi.

"Eh, teman dari Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Yoroshiku." Katanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Adiknya Ichi-nii, Momo Kurosaki. Yoroshiku." Kata Momo menabat tangan Hitsugaya.

"Ano.. aku harus kembali ke yang lain. Mungkin mereka sudah menunggu." Kata Toshiro.

"Ya.. Ja Ne" kata Momo. Kemudian mereka terpisah.

"Nee? Hitsugaya-san kerumahmu? Ngapain dia?" tanya orang yang ada di belakang Momo kira-kira ada 2 orang.

"Ng? maaf lama menunggu Kuchiki-san, Rangiku-san. Ayo masuk." Kata Momo mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Setelah menaiki tangga mereka merebahkan diri di kasur besar Momo.

"Ne,ne, Momo-chan. Tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaannya Rukia, Kenapa ada dia di rumahmu?" tanya Rangiku lagi. Rukia mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun hanya membantu ichi-nii untuk ngerjain tugas." Jawab Momo singkat.

"Oh..." kata mereka berdua serentak.

Di kamar Ichigo, Mereka telah selesai menghadapi pelajaran yang angker dan menguras cukup banyak tenaga untu bepikir. Mereka kembali membicarakan cerita Kasmarannya Toshiro.

"Ga nyangka gue, lo bisa jatuh cinta juga." Jawab renji yang lagi makan nanas.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu kalau yang itu. Yang aku mau Cuma membantuku saja. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan dia." Kata Hitsugaya dengan gaya duduknya yang cool (author ampe pingsan).

"Wokeh, gue punya ide. Hanya saja gue ga tau ini berhasil tau kagak." Kata Hisagi.

"Mangnya apaan sih? Jangan yang aneh-aneh ya," kata Hitsugaya memperingatkan.

"Di jamin berhasil. Tapi ada imbalannya." Kata hisagi senyum setan.

"engh, engh, lu pada mau apa seh? Meres gue?" tanya Toshiro kesel.

" ya kagak lah, kami hanya minta lu kerjain pr kami selama 3 hari. Kalo berhasil, tambah 4 hari, jadi seminggu." Kata Hisagi lagi.

"Hah? Nak aja lu! Kalo gagal? Lu bersihkan kandang Hyourinmaru ya?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Ngeh? Bersihkan kandang Hyourinmaru? Anjing Buldog loh? Ogah deh." Ucap Renji

"Makanya, kalo bantu ntoh yang ikhlas dong." Kata Hitsugaya yang mulia duduk bersila.

"Sinih, gue bisikin caranya," kata Hisagi mendekat, lalu membisikkannya kepada Hitsugaya.

"Gituh,,,,, setuju Gak?" tanya Hisagi. Hitsugaya tersenyum ala Kenpachi.

"Boleh Juga.." jawab Hitsugaya membuat mereka kebingungan pluz penasaran.

"Apa sih yang lo bilang ama Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo. Kemudian mereka semua saling berbisik lalu ruangan Ichigo penuh dengan Cengiran (ga tau bahasa sopannya).

"Kapan neh kita mulai?" tanya Renji. Hisagi mulai melihat kalender. Lalu..memutuskan.

"Besok!!!"

"HAGH? BESOK???"

-To Be Continiued-

Shion : Fyuhh... Akhirnya selesai juga My First Multi Chapter

Toshiro : Ngeh?? Masih lama nih? Kapan gue jadian ama Momo?

Shion : Hohoho.. tunggu saja kapten kecil....liat aja di Chapter berikutnya....

Toshiro : Grrr... *ngeluarin Hyourinmaru* Hitsugaya-taichou.

Shion : A..ampun Cebol-taichou san...

Toshiro : Daiguren, Hyourin...

Momo : -datang dri belakang- Ano.... saya punya satu pertanyaan nih,

Toshiro : -deg, deg, deg, deg, deg,- eh, Momo...-nyembunyiin Hyourinmaru-

Shion : ehm... giliran Momo-chan datang manis-manis...

Toshiro : -ngasi death glare ke shion- urusai..

Shion : Hiyyyy....-sembunyi di blakang Momo- oh, iya tadi Momo-chan mau nanyak apa? –sok imut-

Momo : Nama saya kan Hinamori Momo, kok malah Kurosaki Momo?

Shion : Ng.... Kurosaki kan bagus...-keringat dingin-

Momo : oh....-ngangguk-ngangguk truz kluarin Tobiume- Hajike, Tobiume...

Shion : Kyaaaaaaaa.......-kabur-

Toshiro : ckckckck... mumpung author baka itu dikejar ama Momo, saya yang akan menggantikan. Ehm,,ehm,, Mohon Review nya,,,

Shion : -muncul- REVIEW...........ja ne...

Momo : Hadou 33 Shukkahou....


	2. Hisagi's Plan

Hyaaaa...

Chapter duaa..

Chapter dua...

Tankyuuuu sudah Review....

Here is the Chapter 2....

Bleach Is Not Mine. . . . .

Punya Kubo-sama itu...*nunjuk*

Chapter 2 : Hisagi's Plann

Saatnya bagi Ichigo dan kawan-kawan melaksanakan perjanjian mereka. Menjodohkan HItsugaya dengan Momo. Mereka berlima pergi menuju perpustakaan. Karena Ichigo tau, kalau adiknya itu tiap istirahat sering pergi ke perpustakaan sama temennya.

"Lu periksa sono, ada orang gak?" tanya Renji ke Hisagi sambil mendorong Hisagi ke dalam perpustakaan. Hisagi, setelah masuk dan celingak-celinguk ke kanan kekiri, akhirnya keluar dan mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah kawan-kawannya.

"Siip. Aman. Gak ada orang." Kata Hisagi. Mereka langsung mendorong Toshiro untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Woy, pelan-pelan dong. Nanti muka gue lecet lagi. Gak ada yang suka dong." Jawab Toshiro sambil ngaca.

"HOEEEKKK.... cepetan lo duduk di sono. Pura-pura baca buku." Kata Kira sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bangku.

"Oke deh." Kata Toshiro lalu mengambil buku tebal, dan duduk.

Benar, tak lama kemudian, Momo, Rukia, dan Rangiku pergi menuju perpustakaan.

"Momo, emangnya kamu yakin kalau bukunya ada di perpustakaan sini?" tanya Rukia. Momo Cuma mengangguk.

"Weiss.. cewek pada mau ngapain sih?" tanya Hisagi yang langsung nyosor kayak angsa.

"Ya mau baca bukulah! Masak mau shopping?" kata Rangiku sewot.

"Ohayou, Momo-chan, Rukia, Rangiku" Sapa Ichigo. Momo hanya tersenyum.

"Ano.. Rukia.. aku mau bicara sesuatu sama kamu. Ikut aku ke kantin sebentar ya." Kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia lalu pergi.

"Eh,,I..Iya... maaf Momo lain kali akan ku temani kau ke perpustakaan. Kau sama Rangiku aja ya." Kata Rukia lalu pergi.

"Hah.. yasudah. Rang.." belum siap Momo bicara sudah di potong oleh Hisagi.

"Go..gomen kayaknya kamu harus ke perpustakaan sendiri deh, Momo-chan. Aku mau ngomong juga ama Matsumoto. Ikut aku juga ya, ke tempat parkir." Kata Hisagi lalu menarik tangan Rangiku. Rangiku pun mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Haaah... sendiri? Yasudahlah. Aku masuk saja. Toh, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi masuk ke pintu perpustakaan." Kata Momo lalu lanjut berjalan. Di depan pintu udah ada Kira dan Renji yang jaga.

"He? Ngapain kalian?" tanya Momo.

"Momo-chan mau masuk kan? Silahkan." Kata Renji yang udah kayak pembantu sambil membukakan pintu buat Momo.

"Eh..i..iya.. terimakasih." Kata Momo penuh heran. Ada aja orang stres.

Ichigo dan Hisagi akhirnya bertemu di lapangan. Bersama Rukia dan Rangiku yang masih memasang wajah penasaran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Momo sendiri di perpustakaan. Jam segini kan belum ada orang yang ke sana." Kata Rukia.

"Momo-san di temani Hitsugaya di perpustakaan. Biarin aja dulu mereka berdua. Kalian mengerti maksud kami kan?" kata Hisagi nyengir. Rukia dan Rangiku saling bertatapan dan tersenyum seolah mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa harus di perpustakaan?" tanya Rangiku di ikuti anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Hm? Emangnya kenapa? Itu kan tempat yang tepat. Sepi dan gak ada orang kan?" kata Ichigo. Rangiku dan Rukia tertawa. Mengingat mereka sepertinya melupakan sesuatu tentang perpustakaan itu.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Hisagi penasaran. Kali ini Ichigo dan Hisagi yang saling bertatapan.

"Kalian melupakan sesuatu. Kalian pasti lupa kalau Hitsugaya Toshiro itu punya banyak fan girls kan? Mungkin saja perpustakaan yang sekarang ini sepi akan ramai kalau ada seorang Hitsugaya yang memasuki ruangan itu." Kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Hm.. benar juga. Tapi sepertinya tadi kita tak di ikuti oleh fan girls' nya Toshiro kok." Kata Ichigo meyakinkan. Hisagi juga mengangguk.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia yang juga tersenyum.

Momo mulai masuk dan melihat Hitsugaya yang serius membaca buku. Pelan-pelan Momo mendekati lelaki itu. Dan melihat bacaan yang dibacanya. Setelah membaca sampul depannya, Momo tertawa kecil hingga membuat Hitsugaya deg deg ser.

"Hm... kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Toshiro terbata-bata. Momo mulai duduk di samping Hitsugaya. Otomatis Hitsugaya nya blushing.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Hitsugaya-kun juga suka baca Majalah Timez" kata Momo. Hitsugaya hanya garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha... begitulah.. sudah langganan. Cuma bulan ini belum terbit. Dan aku sedikit kaget ternyata di sini sudah ada edisi bulan ini." Kata Hitsugaya. Momo hanya tersenyum.

"Iya..ya.. dan sekarang edisinya sekilas tentang Band yang ada di Jepang. Wah.. kawaii" kata Momo.

"Ku..kurosaki-san..." panggil Hitsugaya gemetar. Momo menoleh sebentar.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Momo. Kurosaki juga tak papa. Tapi nama itu lebih pas buat Ichi-nii." Kata Momo tersenyum di iringi oleh anggukan Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah... Momo. Aku mau bilang sesuatu.... " kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata. Belum pernah se-gemetar ini Hitsugaya bila bertemu dengan seorang wanita.

"Hm? Mau bilang apa?" tanya Momo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki yang ada di depannya. Sekilas, Momo menikmati ketampanan seorang Hitsugaya dan kemudian dengan wajah merah Momo menunduk.

"Di.. Dia.. Tampan sekali" kata Momo membatin.

"Mo..momo.. aku..aku..suk.." Kata-kata Hitsugaya telah terpotong oleh para wanita yang masuk ke perpustakaan sambil meneriaki nama HItsugaya.

"Ne,ne, jadi benar. Hitsugaya-sama masuk ke Perpustakaan dan membaca? Kawaiiiii..." kata seorang wanita sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"Hitsugaya-sama ke perpustakaan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang yang tampan, kaya, dan berwibawa ini mau masuk ke tempat yang membosankan seperti ini.." kata wanita yang lain. Momo dan Hitsugaya semakin jauh jaraknya. Karena merasa sangat pusing, Momo keluar. Dilihatnya Kira dan Renji yang udah lemes seperti gak makan 7 tahun.

"Wuih.. berapa orang cewek yang injek-injek kita?" tanya Kira ke Renji.

"Hm.. sekitar 25 orang cewek." Kata Renji yang udah encok sama seperti Kira. Ichigo dan Hisagi serta Rukia dan Rangiku menyusul ke perpustakaan. Rukia dan Rangiku mulai tertawa keras.

"Haha... ini maksud kami" Kata Rukia yang diiringi tawa oleh Rangiku.

"Hyaah... gagal..." kata Hisagi. Ichigo dan yang lain hanya melihat Hitsugaya yang di kerumuni cewek-cewek seperti di kerumunin semut. Minta tolong.

"Gue gak mau rencana seperti tadi deh. Masak gue dikerumunin ama cewek. Liat muka gue udah kagak berbentuk." Kata Toshiro yang mukanya dipenuhi Lipstick.

"Sorry bro. gue aja gak nyangka kalo cewek-cewek itu liat kita ke Perpustakaan. Gue aja ma Hisagi di kasi tau ama Rukia. Kalo kagak, gak akan selamat lo dari kerumunan cewek-cewek tadi." Kata Ichigo.

"Hisagi. Lo lewat. Cari cara yang lain aja deh." Kata Hitsugaya. Semuanya pada mikir dan akhirnya otak nanas Renji yang berlampu.

"AHA! Gue punya ide" kata Renji sambil membuat angka satu. Mereka kemudian berkerumun sambil berbisik.

"Lu yakin?" tanya Kira. Renji mulai melayangkan senyum babonnya.

"Seratus persen yakin. Tenang aja. Gue jamin ini bakalan berhasil." Kata Renji.

"Oke. Besok kita susun rencana." Kata Hitsugaya. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Oke!!"

-To Be Continiued-

Next Chapter : "Renji's Plan. Love Poison Part 1."

Yosh!!!!

Selesai juga chapter duanya....

Balas Ripyu dulu ah...

_**Himekahime-sansan**_

Hehe..Shicchi masih baru disini. Tambah lagi Shicchi orangnya kurang teliti. Maafkan Shicchi kalau masih ada kesalahan. Tetap setia bersama Shicchi ya..^_^

_** Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou **_

Udah di update kan? Tadi memang ada sedikit IchiRuki dan HisagiMatsu. Mungkin next chapter akan lebih banyak Ichiruki. Byakuya mungkin muculnya di Chapter 3 atau 4. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung.

_**Kazuka-Ichirunatsu23**_

Baiklah. Arigatou Senpai. Mungkin next chapter akan lebih baik lagi. Tetap setia ya, Senpai.

Makasih atas semua Review nya...

Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya agak sedikit lama di update karena ujian semester. Jadi harap maklum yah...

Don't Forget To Review...

Ja Ne...


	3. Renji's Plan Love Poison Part 1

Chapter 3....

Chapter 3....

Ckckckck.... akhirnya siap juga Fic saya chapter 3...

Kali ini Shicchi akan buat suasananya makin rame...

Hagh.. banyak omong aja nih author abal ini. . .

Kita mulai saja yugz...

Disclaimer : Kapan Bleach jadi punya saya? Punya Kubo-sama selamanya..

Chapter 3 : Renji's planning. Love Poison Part 1

Pagi itu di Karakura High School, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji dan Hisagi sudah berada di Labolatorium ditemani seorang wanita cantik. Nemu Kurotsuchi. Anak dari guru biologi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mereka ternyata sudah sepakat dengan Nemu untuk menjodohkan Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori.

"Hah, aku tau itu Hitsugaya-san. Hanya saja kau tak memerlukan ramuan cinta untuk membuat dia menyukaimu." Terang Nemu sambil memasukkan cairan entah apa namanya.

"Yah, tapi ini adalah idenya Abarai. Jadi biarkan saja dulu kami mencobanya. Gak ada salahnya kan?" kata Hitsugaya. Nemu hanya menghela nafas.

"Oh iya, mana teman kalian yang rambut kuning itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Izuru kan?" tanya Nemu. Mengingat mereka selalu berlima kini hanya berempat.

"Oh, si Kira? Katanya dia masih pegel-pegel tuh. Gara-gara keinjek para cewek kemarin." Jelas Renji.

"Hah? Keinjek para cewek?" ulang Nemu tak percaya. Ichigo mulai tertawa ala Kenpachi.

"Maklum ajalah. Namanya juga badannya tinggal tulang ama kulit. Jadi mudah keropos tulangnya." Kata Ichigo. Nemu hanya mengangguk. Mereka mulai meletakkan satu gelas erlenmeyer yang berisi ramuan cinta ke atas pemanas. Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian ramuan aneh itu berubah warna jadi warna ungu.

"Gimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Hisagi. Nemu mulai menimang gelas Erlenmeyer tersebut.

"Kasih aja satu gelas ramuan ini kepada orang yang kamu suka. Terus setelah dia minum, ramuannya akan bereaksi setelah beberapa menit. Tapi ingat! Ramuan ini cepat bekerjanya. Peminum akan mencintai lawan jenis yang pertama kali dia lihat." Kata Nemu mengingatkan. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Terus, cara hilangin khasiatnya gimana?" tanya Hitsugaya. Semua mata tertuju ke arah dia.

"Betul juga tuh. Gimana supaya khasiatnya hilang?" ulang Ichigo. Nemu mengkerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Penderita harus dicium oleh orang yang pertama kali dilihat oleh si penderita." Kata Nemu.

"Kalo dicium, sembuh, apa dia masih ingat sama kejadian sebelumnya?" tanya Renji

"Hari ini kalian banyak nanya ya? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kalau memang dia punya perasaan yang sama walau setitik, mungkin dia akan tetap mencintai penderita" terang Nemu lagi.

"Oke deh. Thanks banget ya, Nemu-san. Salam ama bokap lo" kata Hisagi. Mereka semua mulai meninggalkan Nemu di Lab dan pergi ke belakang sekolah.

*********

Nemu masih membersihkan sisa-sisa experimennya tadi dengan mereka berempat. Dia baca semua kesimpulan dari hasil percobaan tadi. Matanya terbelalak. Merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan dari ramuan tadi.

"Ya ampun. Gawat nih kalau begini. Mudah-mudahan mereka belum melakukannya." Kata Nemu lalu pergi keluar Lab setelah selesai membersihkan Lab.

"Hah... mudah-mudahan aku belum terlambat." Kata Nemu lagi mempercepat jalannya.

"Dimana mereka?"

********

Ditempat Ichigo,Hitsugaya,Hisagi dan Renji, mereka masih meletakkan ramuan itu di tengah-tengah mereka. Ichigo mulai angkat bicara dan memegang ramuan itu.

"Mau apa lo?" tanya Renji setelah melihat Ichigo memainkan gelas itu.

"Gue penasaran ama baunya" kata Ichigo singkat.

" Nanti lu tepengaruh ma ramuannya" ucap Hitsugya mengingatkan. Namun Ichigo hanya anggap peringatan itu angin lalu.

"Emang Nemu ada bilang kalo menghirup aja bisa tepengaruh ma ramuannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Enggak sih, hanya saja tunggu dulu Hitsugaya yang mencobanya. Kalau berkhasiat, lu boleh coba." Kata Renji.

"Emang lu pikir gue itu kelinci percobaan apa?" tanya Hitsugaya kesal karena dianggap sebagai percobaan.

"Udah lu letakkan aja dulu Ichi.." ucapan Hisagi terpotong oleh kata-kata Ichigo.

"Hmmm... gila. Wangi banget. Seperti wangi jasmin gitu" kata Ichigo yang tak lama kemudian merasa kalau matanya mulai rabun.

"Kenapa lu? Jangan becanda deh" kata Renji yang menyangka kalo Ichigo Cuma iseng.

"Hey, Kalian semua!" teriak seorang wanita yang jaraknya tidak cukup jauh. Pandangan mereka semua mengarah ke wanita itu.

"Kuchiki? Matsumoto? Ngapain kalian jam segini kesekolah? Kan masih jam setengah tujuh" kata Hitsugaya. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan mendekat.

"Kami tau kalau kalian mau merencanakan sesuatu kan? Biarkan kami ikut membantu. Momo kan teman kami juga." Kata Rangiku diiringi anggukan Rukia.

"Ru..Rukia.." panggil Ichigo yang makin mendekatinya kemudian memegang kedua tangannya. Kelakuan Ichigo tadi berhasil membuat Rukia blushing.

"Kau hari ini cantik sekali. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Jadi pacarku ya?" kata Ichigo membuat mereka semua yang ada disitu terkejut batin.

"Hah? Di..dia kesambet apa sih?" tanya Renji yang shock melihat perubahan drastis Ichigo.

"Woah... ternyata ramuannya bekerjanya cepet juga ya.." kata Hisagi menyadari kalau itu karena ramuan tadi.

"Ramuan? Ramuan apa? Aku tidak mengerti" kata Rukia yang kini memutar lengan ichigo.

"ARGH..Sakit Rukia sayaang.. teganya dirimu padaku.." kata Ichigo lagi membuat semburat merah di pipi Rukia semakin merah.

"Diam Kau!" kata Rukia menghajar Ichigo. Mereka semua yang melihat adegan mengerikan itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

*******

"Yah, jadi begitulah" kata Hisagi mengakhiri cerita apa yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi-pagi subuh.

"Dasar bodoh! Masak mau nembak cewek pake acara ramuan-ramuan segala lagi. Ide siapa sih ini?" kata Rukia

"Tuh si nanas merah bertato" kata Hitsugaya menunjuk Renji.

"Dasar.. anak aneh..." kata Rangiku geleng-geleng. Ichigo karena terkena ramuan itu lengket terus sama Rukia.

"Pasti ada cara buat menghentikannya kan? Yah, suatu cara agar khasiatnya hilang" kata Rangiku. Mereka bertiga ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Cium aja si Ichigo. Hilang deh." Jawab Hisagi enteng. Alhasil dia mendapat satu kali tendangan di wajahnya oleh Rukia.

"Itai" katanya. Rukia mulai menyilangkan tangannya dan menunduk.

"Hal itu tak akan ku lakukan. Dasar." Kata Rukia.

"HAH. Disini rupanya kalian." Kata seorang wanita yang tadi pagi menemani mereka buat ramuan.

"Nemu?" sapa Rangiku. Nemu yang sudah sesak nafas mulai bernafas normal. Dan mendekati para lelaki. Sekilas dia melihat tingkah laku Ichigo yang berbeda dari yang tadi pagi.

"Anak ini..." kata Nemu

"Dia tadi baru menghirup ramuan itu. Tak lama kemudian begitu melihat Rukia jadi begini deh." Terang Hitsugaya.

"Yah, jadi aku terlamabt ya. Apa boleh buat. Tak ada gunanya lagi ku kasih tahu kalian soal ini." Kata Nemu menghela nafas,

"Jadi? Aku harus mencium kepala jeruk ini agar dia normal lagi?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah histeris.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula kau dan Kurosaki cocok kok" kata Nemu pasrah.

"Enak saja" kata Rukia yang mulai terdiam. Tak ada yang tau kalau di sisi lain di hati Rukia ada lelaki yang bernama Ichigo yang kini sebagai sasarannya. Namun bukan begini caranya. Tentunya Rukia mau Ichigo dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar tanpa ada pengaruh lain.

"Yasudah, Kuchiki ayo kita ke kelas. Mungkin Momo sudah sampai dan menunggu kita di kelas" kata Rangiku yang mulai pusing dengan keanehan mereka.

"Oke. Kami diluan ke kelas ya semua." Kata Rukia yang mulai menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Dada Rukia-chan.." kata Ichigo yang sudah terbilang orang tidak waras.

Di kelas 1 SMU, Momo sudah menunggu kedua temannya itu dikelas. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai bosan menunggu mereka yang tak kunjung datang.

"Momo-chan. Maaf menunggu lama" sapa Rangiku diiringi Rukia di belakangnya.

"kalian berdua dari mana saja?" tanya Momo dengan nada yang cukup tak sabar.

"Maaf. Tapi kami Cuma keluar sebentar saja" kata Rukia. Saat mereka bertiga tengah bicara, tiba-tiba temannya Chizuru mendekati mereka.

"Hey kalian, tak tau berita yang lagi panas-panasnya gak?" tanya Chizuru.

"Berita yang lagi panas-panasnya?" tanya Momo ulang. Mereka bertiga mengerutkan keningnya seolah tak mengerti.

"Huh, kalian masak tidak tahu sih? Kalau Byakuya model terkenal itu akan pindah ke sekolah ini. Dan katanya, dia akan sekelas dengan Hitsugaya Toshiro yang tampan itu" jelas Chizuru panjang lebar

"HAH?" jawab mereka bertiga gak percaya.

"Nii-sama? Satu sekolah dengan ku? Dan akan sekelas dengan Hitsugaya-san? Berarti dia akan sekelas dengan Ichigo.." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Kuchiki-san?" panggil Momo pelan membangunkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Momo-chan?" jawab Rukia.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rangiku juga melihat Rukia mendadak diam.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu di khawatirkan." Jawab Rukia sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke kantin? Tenang ajah, aku yang teraktir hari ini" kata Rangiku.

"Benar? Ayo" kata mereka berdua hampir serentak.

Sampainya mereka di kantin, mereka bertiga berjumpa dengan Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Karena masih ada pengaruh dari ramuan tadi, Ichigo masih bertingkah seolah mereka berdua itu pacaran. Momo yang melihat Cuma berekspresi heran.

"Ichi-nii? Kau sakit?" tanya Momo sambil melengketkan tangannya di kening kakaknya. Tidak panas.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Ada apa dengan Ichi-nii? Kenapa dia begitu manis di depan Kuchiki?" tanya Momo.

"Eh, ak..aku tak tau juga. Mungkin dia menyukai Kuchiki. Ya, mungkin dia menyukai Kuchiki. Ya kan, Abarai? Hisagi?" kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata sambil menyikut tangan Renji dan Hisagi.

"Eh, iya kali" tambah Hisagi. Momo Cuma mengkerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya sudahlah, kalian semua tolong tinggalkan aku dengan Rukia dulu ya. Aku mau bicara serius dengannya." Kata Ichigo mengusir

"Bi..bicara.. serius?" ulang Momo bingung. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Rukia sudah mau ambil ancang-ancang terjun bebas dari lantai empat ke lantai satu.

"Ya, ini tentang hubungan kami berdua" tambah Ichigo membuat Momo yang tak tahu apa-apa makin bingung. Mereka semua Cuma nyengir memaklumi.

"Diam Kau kepala jeruk!" kata Rukia sambil meninju bahu Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa mengerang pelan.

"Hoy Toshiro, bukannya kau mau berkata sesuatu ke Momo-chan kan? Yasudah sana pergi. Kalian semua jangan ganggu Toshiro dengan Momo-chan ya." Kata Ichigo mengakibatkan semburat merah muncul di pipi mereka berdua.

"Ya sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka yang lagi kasmaran itu."kata Renji di ikuti Hisagi dan Rangiku. Kini tinggal Momo dan Toshiro.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo kita pergi, Momo" kata Hitsugaya berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua di iringi Momo dari belakang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Icigo dan Rukia. Ichigo mulai bersikap normal.

"Katanya... Byakuya akan sekolah di sini ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang tak cukup serius. Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi kabar burung itu benar ya, apa yang membuat dia pindah dari Seireitei High School ke Karakura?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga tak tau kenapa. Berita ini cukup membuatku terkejut." Kata Rukia menunduk.

"Aku tau kau takan menyukai ini. Tapi aku yakin dia pindah ke Karakura semata-mata mencemaskanmu." Kata Ichigo. Kali ini senyuman merekah di bibir Rukia.

"Arigato, Ichigo" kata Rukia. Ichigo mulai memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia. Sejenak Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan dua sejoli ini mendekatkan wajahnya satu sama lain sampai akhirnya bibir mereka merasakan satu kecupan manis yang mulai bergairah.

"Aishiteru, Rukia"

Di tempat lain, Hitsugaya yang berjalan bisu dengan Momo berhenti di suatu taman sekolah. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan.

"Aku rasa aku tak membutuhkan ramuan untuk membuat dia jatuh cinta kepadaku" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati. Kemudian dia mulai melihat Momo yang ada di sampingnya. Begitu juga denngan Momo. Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Hitsugaya, yang merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, langsung meraih tangan Momo.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-kun?" kata Momo kaget. Hitsugaya Cuma tersenyum membuat semburat merah di pipi Momo.

"Momo.. aku.. aku mau bilang sesuatu..." kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata. Momo yang sudah tau maksudnya hanya menunduk malu menanti kata-kata Hitsugaya selanjutnya.

"Aku.. aku suka sama kamu dari dulu.. kamu mau jadi pacarku kan?" tanya Hitsugaya masih dalam keadaan gagap. Momo yang mendengarnya takjub dan langsung mengangguk malu. Tak lama kemudian Momo berada di dekapan Hitsugaya. Kecupan manis di bibir mereka menghiasi hari itu. Hari dimana terjalinnya hubungan yang baru.

Seseorang memasuki kelas 2 SMU. Kemudian mendekati meja yang di bawahnya terdapat cairan berwarna ungu. Orang itu mengamati gelas dan isinya itu. Kemudian pergi sambil membawa gelas yang berisi cairan ungu itu.

"Sepertinya ini minuman rasa anggur deh" kata orang itu kepada temannya.

Hisagi, Renji dan Rangiku telah melihat Romance Scene antara Hitsugaya dan Momo tadi. Dan mereka akhirnya bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup lebat.

"Ternyata gak perlu pake ramuan" keluh Renji

"Kalau emang udah cinta, pasti nyatu kok" tambah Hisagi.

"Bagus deh." Kata Rangiku.

-To Be Continiued-

Next Chapter : Renji's Plan. Love Poison Part 2

Balasan Review Chapter 2

_**Archerrylime**_

Thanks….

Lucu ya… shicchi juga sempat ketawa bacanya..

Makasih banyak, tetap bersama saya ya,,

Hahaha… Shicchi juga mau cium Hitsugaya….hehe

_**Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou**_

Chapter 3 nya udah ada ichirukinya kan?

Makasih banyak ya…

_**Kazukaichirunatsu23**_

Baiklah kazu-chan…

Makasih banyak…

_**Himekahime-sansan**_

Saya juga mau ketawa karena itu…

Hehehe…^_^

Please Review......


	4. Love Poison Part 2

Chapter empat…

Huhuhu gomenasai minna karena ada suatu masalah makanya jadi telat update..…

Hah, ngebacotnya nanti-nanti aja HERE IS THE CHAPTER…

Chapter 4

Renji's Plan. Love Poison Part 2

Setelah selesai acara comblang menyomblang oleh Ichigo dkk, mereka kembali ke kelas. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"OMG" teriak Renji ala banci di salon. Karena kaget, maka mereka semua mengerumuni Renji.

"Kenapa lo? Bikin kaget kita semua aja" cibir Hisagi kaget di iringi anggukan yang lain

"Ramuan. Ramuan cintanya hilang. Perasaan gue taroh di laci ini" ucap renji gregetan

"UAPPAA?" kata orang itu serempak. Semua mata mulai tertuju kepada Renji. Ichigo menatap Renji seperti banteng yang hendak menyerbu mangsanya. Hitsugaya menatap Renji seolah Renji punya utang sepuluh juta gak dibayar lima tahun. Hisagi menatap Renji dan berniat memutilasi limabelas badan Renji dan dimasukkan dalam kardus lalu dihanyutkan ke sungai Nil. Renji yang dipandang dengan aura membunuh langsung telan ludah.

"Kok pada liatin gue kayak mau mutilasi gue sih?" kata Renji dengan keringat yang mencucur deras seperti air terjun.

"Lu begok sih! Ngapain lo taruh di tempat sembarang tempat? Dah tau kalo tuh ramuan beresiko tinggi" kata Hisagi ngomel.

"Iya, maap gue gak sengaja kale!" kata Renji selo. Saat mereka sibuk ngomel, ternyata semua cewek teriak di lapangan. Tepatnya didepan pagar sekolah. Teriakannya seperti kuntilanak kejepit pintu. Memekakkan.

"Ada apa seh? Ribut amad" keluh Ichigo keluar disusul yang lainnya di belakang. Ternyata model dari sekolah Seireitei tiba dengan dua orang temannya. Aizen Sousuke dan Ichimaru Gin.

"Ah, manis sekali. Baru saja tiba langsung disambut hangat oleh para murid disini ya" kata Gin dengan senyum serigalanya

"Kau benar, Ichimaru-san. Dan rata-rata para wanita ya" tambah Aizen yang berjalan di belakang kiri Byakuya dan Ichimaru di belakang kanan Byakuya.

". . . . . . ." Byakuya yang di tengah hanya diam saja

"Kyaa.. !!! Byakuya-sama! Gin-sama! Aizen-sama!" teriak seorang wanita yang ada di depan pagar. Tapi mata Gin dan Aizen tertuju ke arah wanita yang berada di depan kelas mereka. Sepertinya tak terlalu heboh akan kedatangan tiga model terkenal itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia, Momo, dan Rangiku

"Mereka wanita yang cantik ya" kata Gin tersenyum kea rah wanita berambut blondie dan bergelombang. Rangiku.

"Yah, kau benar. Dia memang cantik" kata Aizen. Matanya tertuju ke arah wanita yang ada di tengah. Momo Kurosaki.

"Rukia…" ucap Byakuya pelan hamper tak terdengar. Namun gerakan bibirnya dilihat oleh Rukia. Yang bersangkutan hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Momo dan Rangiku melihat tingkah temannya.

"Rukia-chan, mendingan kita ke kantin aja ya" kata Momo merangkul tangan Rukia lalu menggiringnya menuju kantin atas. Rukia hanya menuruti kata-kata temannya demi menghindari kontak mata dengan Byakuya.

"Rukia-chan, aku tau kau masih berfikir tentang tujuan Byakuya-sama dating kesekolah ini kan?" Tanya Rangiku. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Byakuya-san hanya hanya mau melihat perkembangan dari adiknya saja. Dan ingin mengawasimu dari Ichigo" kata Aizen mendekati mereka. Matanya tertuju pada gadis imut bermata hazel. Momo hanya menunduk malu.

"Apa mau dia?" Tanya Momo dalam hati.

* * * * * * * * * *

Di belakang sekolah, dua orang sedang duduk di bangku yang tak layak pakai. Sebuah gelas Erlenmeyer dengan isinya air berwarna ungu. Gelas itu berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mmmm… kenapa Hitsugaya dan yang lain kaget betul saat tau air anggur ini hilang" kata lelaki berambut merah penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aura membunuh mereka langsung keluar saat Abarai meletakkan air ini di sembarang tempat" kata lelaki berambut biru gelap membuat rasa penasaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ah, kita ke kantin aja deh. Lumayan neh air anggur bisa kita minum. Hemat duit" kata lelaki berambut biru gelap itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun. Temannya yang berambut merah hanya mengangguk tanda setuju lalu mereka pergi menuju kantin.

Di kantin, masih ada Momo dan yang lain. Mereka tak mengerti dengan ucapan Aizen tadi.

"Apa maksud anda mengawasi Rukia dari Ichi-nii?" Tanya Momo penuh selidik. Sejenak Aizen kaget kalau tenyata Momo adalah adik Ichigo.

"Jadi.. Kurosaki Momo itu kau?" Tanya Gin yang menyusul di belakang Aizen. Momo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Aizen hanya tersenyum licik hingga akhirnya lelaki berambut biru gelap dan temannya yang berambut merah duduk di meja kantin di seberang Momo dan yang lain.

"Gue coba nih minuman ya," kata lelaki berambut merah. Lelaki yang berambut biru itu hanya mengangguk sambil membaca buku ensiclopedia tebal. Kemudian lelaki berambut merah itu meminumnya sedikit.

"G-gue pusing banget" seru lelaki berambut merah itu sambil memegang kepalanya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Rukia. Dia berhayal Rukia memakai baju gaun yang seksi (Author di kidou Rukia).

"What a beautiful woman!" seru lelaki berambut merah itu (taukan gimana jadinya kalo dia minum tuh air?). Tak lama kemudian, lelaki berambut biru gelap itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu ke temannya yang sudah pindah tempat. Berlutut di depan Rukia.

"What the-" kata lelaki berambut biru gelap itu terpotong saat temannya itu memegang tangan Rukia.

"K-kau?" kata Rukia kaget plus blushing. Temannya yang berambut biru gelap memperhatikan temannya dan wanita yang ada di hadapan temannya.

"Itukan.. Kuchiki?" katanya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Would you marry me?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah itu membuat urat kesal di dahi Rukia kelihatan.

"ASHIDO!!!" panggil temannya yang berambut biru lalu mendekati Ashido.

"Ishida Uryuu?" panggil Momo. Ishida hanya mengangguk. Lalu memfokuskan wajahnya ke Ashido.

"Kenapa setelah kau meminum air anggur ini kau jadi suka pada Kuchiki?" katanya sambil menunjuk gelas yang ada di tangannya. Rukia dan Rangiku terkejut.

"Love Poison" desah Rangiku pelan mereka hampir tak mendengarnya. Aizen langsung meminum air itu.

"Ada apa dengan minuman ini?" Tanya Aizen penasaran. Rukia dan Rangiku matanya terbelalak.

"A-aizen-san.. ja-jangan.. di-" teriak rukia dan Rangiku. Terlambat. Aizen sudah meminumnya begitu juga dengan Gin. Momo yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bengong. Beberapa saat kemudian, Momo sudah di rayu oleh Aizen dengan seikat bunga mawar di tangannya yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"Hai, cantik.. maukah kau memberikanku senyuman manismu itu?" rayu Aizen dengan gaya yang se cool-cool nya. Tapi dimata Momo itu sangatlah ANEH. Aizen kemudian merangkul Momo. Momo yang mencoba melapaskan diri tapi tak juga bisa akhirnya menyerah. Sementara Rukia di kejar-kejar oleh Ashido.

"Kaulah impianku. Kaulah nafasku. Kaulah hidupku. Kaulah-" kata Ashido terus-terusan

"Bakayarou!! Menjauhlah dariku" kata Rukia yang masih terus berlari keliling lapangan. Sementara Gin dan Rangiku, jangan tanya deh!

"Kau seperti bidadari, Ran-chan" kata Gin sambil menyeruput air kelapanya.

"Ah, So Sweet" kata Rangiku juga menyeruput air kelapanya. Tenyata mereka berdua tetap di kantin dan meminum air kelapa dengan satu kelapa dua sedotan.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Gue capek nyarik tuh ramuan!" keluh Hisagi sambil memposisikan tangannya di pinggangnya yang encok.

"Sama. Gue juga" kata Ichigo memijat-mijat belakang lehernya. Hitsugaya juga mengeluh hal yang sama.

"Gue mau ketemu ama cewek gue dulu dagh. Mana tau dia mau mijitin gue" kata Hitsugaya di iringi amarah Ichigo

"Adek gue bukan tukang pijit tau!" keluh Ichigo marah.

"Iye, iye gue tau. Gue kan cuma becanda" kata Hitsugaya

"La, jadi gimana tuh ramuan?" Tanya Renji. Semua mata dengan aura membunuh itu muncul lagi.

"O-okelah kalau begitu. Biar gue aja yang cari" kata Renji cengir kuda. Saat mereka mau keluar kelas

BRUAKK!!!

Chizuru mendorong pintu itu sampai daun pintunya rusak. Matanya tajam meuju ke arah Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

"HITSUGAYA! KUROSAKI!" teriak Chizuru sampai mereka semua tutup kuping.

"ADA APA SEEEH?" kata Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bebarengan

"Ru- Rukia… Momo.. di kejar… di rangkul… Ashido.. Aizen.." kata Chizuru cepat-cepat.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" teriak Hitsugaya

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING SHIT!" teriak Ichigo

"Homreng!" ikut Renji ga nyambung

"MY LOVELY GIRLFRIEND!!" kata Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bebarengan. Kali ini Chizuru dan yang lain tutup kuping.

"My honey, sweetie darling Rukia, I'll save you" kata Ichigo kabur ngeloyor

"Hoi, kau tau gak dimana Rukia?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo langsung ngerem mendadak lalu putar arah

"Enggak. Emangnya dimana?" katanya o'on.

"Lapangan bola basket" kata Chizuru. Ichigo langsung lari secepat kilat membuat rambut Chizuru dan Renji berdiri tegak.

"Hair style baru ya, Ren" kata Hisagi ketawa.

"Momo di mana?" kata Hitsugaya. Chizuru langsung senyum evil lalu mendekati Hitsugaya dengan jalan yang se anggun mungkin.

"Hiak…" kata Hitsugaya jijik

"Ganteng, daripada kamu kejar Momo bagus kamu sama aku aja" kata Chizuru mulai mendekat. Hitsugaya terpojok di sudut ruangan. Hisagi dan Renji ketawa guling-guling.

"Bwahahaha. Rejeki tuh, Toushiro. Jangan di tolak" kata Husagi di sela tawanya yang udah seperti mak lampir.

"Rejeki nenek lu di kuliti. Ini mah MUSIBAH." Kata Toushiro merinding

"Bwahaha. Dapat kutukan dari Dewa Jashin lu gara-gara ganteng. Coba lu kayak kita" kata Renji yang entah darimana dapat kata Dewa Jashin

"Kita? Lo aja kale, gua kagak" ralat Hisagi.

"Ga penting ah, sekarang lu cari akal tuh buat si kuntilanak kesasar itu pergi jauh-jauh dari lu" kata Renji kemudian disusul ketawa Hisagi.

"Kuso! Oh, iya. Chizuru lu ama Hisagi ato Renji aja deh. Secara orang itu badannya kekar. Six pack lagi" kata Hitsugaya membuat Renji dan Hisagi berdoa dalam hati. Sejenak, Chizuru tersenyum lalu balik arah menuju dua manusia bertato yang expresinya macem ketemu malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Eh, mendingan nyawa gue di cabut kale daripada jumpa ama kuntilanak kesasar bak dia" cibir Renji

"Emak, babeh, teteh, Dewa Jashin tolongin aye!" kata Hisagi. Hitsugaya yang merasa bebas langsung ketawa.

"Bwahahaha, gue cabut dulu ya. Mau cari Momo" kata Hitsugaya lalu pergi. Tapi dia balik lagi

"Oh iya, Chizuru. Jangan ragu-ragu ama mereka bedua ya. SANTAP AJA!" kata Hitsugaya lalu pergi di iringi tawa iblisnya.

"NOOOO….HELP US…" Teriak mereka berdua teriak.

-To Be Continued-

Shicchi : Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga ia chapter empat.

Renji : CHAPTER APAAN TUH??? Memalukan! Sejak kapan gue ber- Dewa Jashin?

Hisagi : Gue juga! Gue orang Jepang tulen. Bukan orang Betawi.

Shicchi : *cuek* Yaah minna maaf yah, Byakuya-sama belum banyak adegannya di sini. Tapi Next Chapter pasti dia akan lebih banyak. Huhuhu…

Renji+Hisagi : Lu dengerin kita gak seeh wahai author abal!!!

Shicchi : What??? *nyuri hyourinmaru* DAIGUREN, HYOURINMARU!!

Renji : eh? Kok gak ada reaksinya?

Hisagi : gimana mau ber reaksi? Orang author abal ini bukan majikan hyourinmaru.

Shicchi : Dasar!! *buang Hyourinmaru ke sembarang tempat* watepar dagh… gue mau balas Ripyu dari temen-temen gue yang pualing baek karena sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca…

Renji : Membaca fic ABAL plus JELEK ini !!!

Shicchi : Lu bisa diam gak seeh? Gue bayar mahal-mahal Lo dari Kubo-sama bukan untuk menghina Fic gue!

Hisagi : Mahal dari Baghdad! Lu Cuma bayar kita Cuma Rp 50.000 per orang tau.

Shicchi : Urusai!! Keuangan gue nipis tauk! Jadi gue ngutang ama Kubo-sama 10 juta.

Hisagi : What? 10 juta? Kubo-sama bilang kita Cuma di bayar lima ratus rebu.

Shicchi : Ya iyalah… Lu bedua cuma lima ratus ribu. Hitsugaya-kun bayarnya mahal gila! Gue aja tawar 200 kali baru mau di kasi 5 juta.

Hisagi+Renji : *lemes mendadak* kita kog murah amad ia???

Shicchi : maaf tag bisa balaz ripyu....

nge update fic ini aja meped amad huhuhu...tapi tetep ripyu ia...*pasang wajah sok imud*

Renji : Hoooeeek….

Shicchi : lu ngapain manggil Zamibaru?

Hisagi : release command nya udah ganti ya, Ren? Jadi Hoooeeek, Zamibaru

Renji : Begok lu bedua! Yang benar Hoero Zamibaru *mundung di pojokan*

Shicchi : *nyikut bahu Hisagi* Elu sih… kan dia jadi frustasi gituh…

hisagi : biarin aja dagh.....

shicchi : okelahkalobegitu

hisagi : ceweg cewg cantik cowog cowog ganteng, ripyu fic shicchi ia... truz bilang gaji kami di naikin dikit...

shicchi : huhu... ripyu....

renji : HOERO ZAMIBARU....

shicchi hisagi : RENJI GILa!!!! *kabur*


End file.
